dulce pecado
by lolitachilito
Summary: hola! es ryuto x kakeru. la historia es de como se conocen y como empiezan su amistad de amigos con "derechos",pero como todos sabemos nunca es facil ser amigo con derechos de alguien sin que eso se vuelva amor, y eso le esta pasando a nuestro querido kakeru.


**Hola queridos lectores, espero que todos estén muy bien, que hayan tenido un fantástica navidad y nuevo año les deseo lo mejor para este año.**

**Para los que no saben mi fic kyoya x nile quedo cancelado. Por razones que no voy a mencionar.**

**Pero hoy en el tren después de estudiar tuve como una lluvia de ideas =)**

**Cree un fic de ryuto (hermanito de ryuga) y kakeru (hermanito de kyoya)**

**En eso quiero decir ryuto x kakeru: es una pareja muy muy rara pero me gusta mucho =)**

**Espero que les guste **

…

_**Porque nuestra relación es prohibida, porque nuestra relación es un secreto, porque nuestra relación es pura pasión y lujuria y nada de amor…..**_

_**Porque nuestra relación es un toxica….**_

**Cuando te conocí fue por puro accidente, yo estaba practicando con divine chimera, mi moto estaba parqueada a un lado, el sol estaba brillante y el cielo azul. Escuche unos arbustos moviéndose detrás de mí y me voltee rápidamente, solo para sorprenderme de lo que estaba viendo.**

"**ryuga" !**

**Me prepare para pelear, para defenderme, no estaba a salvo con el emperador dragon, mi corazón latía rápido, sabía que no tenía chances de ganar, pero no voy a correr tampoco.**

"**mi nombre es ryuto, no ryuga" susurro la persona pero nunca quito sus ojos de mí.**

"**eh"?**

"**no soy ryuga, soy ryuto" de un momento a otro la cara de "ryuto" se terno en una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que te dan las personas que saben que te van a joder o amargarte la vida.**

"**para ser hermano de kyoya no eres para nada listo"**

**Apreté los dientes y sentí la ira nacer, siempre era la misma jodida vaina todo el mundo comparándome con el" rey del bosque".**

"**y tu como carajos sabes que soy hermano de kyoya, y como lo conoces"?**

"**fácil lo conocí en áfrica cuando estaba buscando con ginga el beyblader legendario, benkey menciono si estaba bien dejarte solo por tanto tiempo aquí en japon, lo cual sorprendió a ese chico egipcio nile que le dijo a kyoya que él no sabía que tenía un hermanito, lo cual sorprendió a demure,madoka,yuki,y empezaron a preguntar por ti, kyoya parecía querer terminar la conversación porque según el "había cosas más importantes que hacer, como abrir la gran puerta de piedra "pero el egipcio le volvió a preguntar y el contesto que te llamas kakeru y que te parecías a el la única diferencia era el estilo de pelo y tú no tenías marcas en tu rostro".**

"**y tu quien eres" (desgraciado sabe de mí y yo nada de él)**

"**ryuto"contesto simplemente.**

"**pregunte QUIEN eres no tu nombre, carajo!" ahora ya me estaba enojando y ryuto lo sabia, si no me equivoco eso es lo que quiere.**

**Ryuto sonrió sabía que estaba acabando con la paciencia del joven.**

"**soy un busca tesoros, viajo por todo el mundo y este es mi beyblade Omega dragonis"**

"**Mmmm ahora si es interesante, tengamos una batalla" me dispuse a tomar posición de lanzar mi beyblade.**

"**No"**

"**porque no?" **

"**no tengo porque darte explicación"**

**Primero muerto a aceptar que eso actualmente me dolió, pero porque?**

**Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a manejar lejos de ese parque, lejos de ryuto. Sin saber que ryuto sonría, sonría porque lo volvería a encontrar.**

…

**Era de noche, la luna llena de orgullo brillando en el oscuro cielo, ni siquiera las estrellas lograban quitarle su belleza.**

**Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con (idiota)ryuto y estaba más que seguro que no lo volvería a ver.**

**Pero el destino es misterioso y eso es lo que lo hace excitante y maravilloso.**

**Estaba caminando, por las desoladas calles de beycity hasta que alguien me agarro de la muñeca y me volteo, solo para ver a ryuto ahí parado, mirándome fijamente.**

…**.**

_**Díganme que piensan =)**_

_**Si les gusto o no =) **_

_**Gracias a todos los leyentes!**_

_**Love **_

_**lolita**_


End file.
